Half Breeds
Half Breeds encompass race options that are the result of the pairing of other races. As an increasingly cosmopolitan setting, Mirador has a wide array of such options. These races have no culture of their own, and are often disowned or disenfranchised by their parent races (but not their parents per se) outside of cities where these pairings are becoming more common (though NOT necessarily more accepted). These include: Gnomes, Halflings, Half Elves, and Half Orcs, listed below. You will note some of these are normally considered their own races that have been repurposed for this setting. Gnomes Half dwarf/Half elf Gnome: A dwarvish word, meaning "Oddity". While not a coupling that immediately jumps to mind (racists), by the weave and weft of history, certainly there have been times where an Elf and a Dwarf have fallen in love--at least long enough with some social lubrication to create a child. Such offspring tend to inherent the stature of dwarves with the strong pull of the Feywyld of the elves. Often this means they end up with their elf parent when such things are contentious as they tend to feel suffocated and claustrophobic too deep underground (though tend to prefer sleeping in dug out warrens than the open air). Such children were actually quietly common a generation or so ago, but have dwindled again as sense has returned to all parties--and stories of what these "Gnomes" grew capable of. Wyld (sic) stories of powerful, almost primordial connections to the Realm itself. Probably nonsense, right? With blood tied to the bones of the world and its spirit... maybe not. Most often when these children occur, the elvish parent takes them to live in the wild, away from the judgmental eyes of others. Also to keep them in their "natural" element. Others are abandoned at the edge of civilization and left in cowardice and shame. Stories of wee folk gone Grugarch (read: feral) are used to keep sylvan elf children in hearing range of their village limits. All this said, their are "Rock Gnomes" who stay (sometimes incognito) with their dwarvish parentage and manage to eke out livings passing as dwarves, if slightly odd ones. Sometimes they become brilliant tinkering minds of their time, other times they are seen as simply weak, and sickly changelings. Halflings Half dwarf/Half human This pairing has been a mostly recent development, as humans have risen to enough prominence any self-respecting dwarf would considering taking a shot at. Letalone carry the byproducts of any hasty decisions to term. Most of these "halflings" stay surface side among their human kin, finding places on the fringes of their society. Such offspring tend be surprisingly hearty and spry, with a fair knack for picking up a wide array of skills. The oddity and natural "comedy" of their stature leads many to find their way to entertainment and bardic arts. However there are no classes forbidden to them, even arcane classes which are normally closed off to their Dwarven forebearers. With small, questing fingers, and an ability to be overlooked (as well as a tendency to be kicked around and kept from more legitimate avenues) leads a fair amount of "halflings" to what are generally called Rogues. Fortunate that they're good at it, unfortunate that these are ostensibly lives wasted to crime. Half Elves Half Elf/Half Human Speak of recent developments, an increase in these particular half-breeds (that have been allowed to live) are being seen in larger cities. Truly they have a foot in each world but belong in neither, making cosmopolitan settings their most comfortable environs--as there's safety in numbers and it gets judgey away from the plain sight of crowds. They tend to get along okay among humans who still consider them "exotic" enough to be a novelty. Their Elven cousins are rarely so welcoming (outside of their own, more mixed, cities where a halfelf can still find some not-so honest work, at least). Their skills are wide spread in a "Jack of All Trades, King of None" kind of way. Adept with magic, blades, or bows enough to excel compared to common folk, but seemingly an embarrassment in every way to their aforementioned elfkin. Half Orcs Mostly Half Orc/Half Human, but if you have a pitch, we'll talk. Category:Race